RoGuE X: My Life In A Twisted World
by Sodapop Allerdyce
Summary: DISCONTINUED i'm deciding to use this fic as a collection for my dream fics. Dreams Entered So Far: 2 skip to ch.3
1. The Blood Collector: Dripping Blood

Title: The Blood Collector  
  
Author: Vi0L3t3y3s  
  
Email: HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Summary: A mysterious man called The Blood Collector strikes fear into the hearts of those who are his victims.  
  
Character Pairing: no couples, just random appearances of Max and Michael from Roswell.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Completeness: One Shot; Chapter 1 of 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, the WB and UPN did, plus Melinda Metz. If this sounds like something from a movie or book you seen, I did not try to steal it!  
  
Author's Note: This is just a weird and utterly random dream I had back in late August of last year. I'm just writing the events as they had happened in my dream. Obviously, I keep tabs on my dreams. I always wanted to analyze them. Today, in Spainish, is where I got the cool idea to turn them into fanfictions! Neat, Huh? Please read and review, to let me know if this is good or bad fic. If you want to read more of my dreams, let me know in your reviews! (That, and if they rating needs changing.)  
  
  
  
The Blood Collector  
  
  
  
~Scene 1~  
  
  
  
In a large living room of a nicely light house, there is a gathering of friends and past relations celebrating a party for their friend's birthday. There are tables of ordurves lined against the walls for people to serve themselves. (A/N: not much happened with the party in my dream. Plus, couldn't remember who these people were. I just knew that they were adults.) But, one guest is not enjoying the party.  
  
  
  
A middle aged woman is in a dark room typing away on her laptop instead. As she surfs the internet, the lady could hear the soft noises of people talking drift down the hall. But, she decides to not take heade of it. She had to get her report done before dead lines were met. (A/N: I don't remember what the woman looked.) After a few minutes of editing, she decided to get up to leave to get a drink. But, as she crossed the room, the woman a distinctive beep that told her someone was AIMing her.  
  
  
  
The lady turns around and goes back to check it out, just in case if it was important. Out of no where, a mysterious AIM window pops up at the top of her screen. Curious, she agrees to take the message and opens the window to chat to the stranger. (A/N: Sorry, the conversation wasn't very clear to me in the dream. So, I write what they said.) The stranger says hello and states that he's a single man looking for a single woman. (A/N: Oh, brother! * rolls eyes * ) Intrigued, she tells him that she's single, too. The stranger liked the sound of that. (A/N: in my dream, it didn't show me what the stranger was doing at his place.)  
  
  
  
"Wanna see something? Click Here." The stranger answered, with a hint of a seductive air.  
  
  
  
The woman was confused, yet amused, she moved her pointer and clicked. A file came up. The site's page was pitch black with nothing to read or click on. "Huh?" she whispered in confusion. Suddenly, a blob of a shiny red color appeared at the top. The blob dripped down, soon forming letters and then words. A surge of panic and hysteria washed over her as she realized that the flow of colors were like dripping blood.  
  
  
  
The blood smeared letters read: "Your time is coming to an end."  
  
  
  
The woman gasped in true horror, with a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The message soon faded, the blood was gone, nothing but darkness. Without warning, the center of the page ripped open and a masked killer with a knife leapt out onto the page. (A/N: not the scream killer.) The screen started flashing a blinding white as the killer raised its blade. The lady screamed bloody murder, then immediately fainted to the floor.  
  
  
  
Many feet could be heard pounding down the hall to get to where the scream came from. But, as a man reached out to open the door, the screen quickly flashed back to normal, the strange file was gone. Only the reporter's paper left showing on the screen.  
  
  
  
^.~  
  
  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
  
  
~Cast~  
  
The Blood Collector: the guy who played Senator Kelly in 2000's X-Men movie.  
  
Stranger Woman: (unknown)  
  
  
  
Well now, what do you people think? This is my first attempt at writing a horror/mystery fic, but not my first fic. I know this has nothing to do with Roswell, so far, but the next two chapters it will. Some of these events and descriptions are or may be vague, but that's how my dream went. Okay, on to the next two scenes! ^.~ 


	2. The Blood Collector: Without A Plan

Title: The Blood Collector  
  
Author: Vi0L3t3y3s  
  
Email: HuNtReSs_PhOeNiX@HarryPotterNetwork.zzn.com  
  
Summary: A mysterious man called The Blood Collector strikes fear into the hearts of those who are his victims.  
  
Character Pairing: no couples, just random appearances of Max and Michael from Roswell.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Completeness: One Shot; Chapter 2 of 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, the WB and UPN did, plus Melinda Metz. If this sounds like something from a movie or book you seen, I did not try to steal it!  
  
Author's Note: This is just a weird and utterly random dream I had back in late August of last year. I'm just writing the events as they had happened in my dream. Obviously, I keep tabs on my dreams. I always wanted to analyze them. Today, in Spainish, is where I got the cool idea to turn them into fanfictions! Neat, Huh? Please read and review, to let me know if this is good or bad fic. If you want to read more of my dreams, let me know in your reviews! (That, and if they rating needs changing.)  
  
  
  
The Blood Collector  
  
  
  
~Scene 2~  
  
  
  
It's a perfect sunny day outside in Roswell, New Mexico. But, not so perfect for the two male teen occupants in the Crashdown Café, their so- called head quarters. They are sitting at their usual table near the back of the café. Since it's a Monday, there were bariely any costumers. Nearly empty you could say. Which made it all the better for Max Evans and Michael Guerin to read today newspaper article headlined "THE BLOOD COLLECTOR STRIKES FEAR."  
  
  
  
Michael shifts in his seat across from Max. "So what to we do almighty one?"  
  
  
  
"I really don't know," answered the latter. Max leaned back in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. He was uncomfortable, too. Just the other day, Max had received a strange phone call from the Blood Collector. It had, and still, disturbed him greatly of how the murderer knew who and what he was. All Max knew was that it wasn't a good sign. Plus, the stranger wanted to meet Michael and him for reasons that he didn't know why. * My mine is at a complete loss. * he sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
  
  
While a frustrated Max and annoyed Michael contemplated a plan to face off the mass killer, the latter was bustling about his mini lab in a dark room somewhere far from the Crashdown Café. (A/N: I didn't get to see what he looked like, so sorry that there is no description of him.) Taking a fresh vile from a nearby test tube rack, he added a new sample to his collection of blood. Grinning happily to himself, the Blood Collector looks greedily at his vast collection.  
  
  
  
^.~  
  
  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
  
  
Sorry, that this chapter is short. This whole dream is short, so there isn't much detail to go into or add. I know the whole Roswell gang, except Max and Michael, weren't in it. I don't know why. At school maybe? The way the characters appear here is the way they were in the show.  
  
  
  
^.~ 


	3. By All Means, A Daring Rescue

Title: RoGuE X: My Life In A Twisted World  
  
Dream 2: By All Means  
  
Author: Battousai Yuriko (a.k.a. RoGuE X)  
  
Synopsis: Legolas and his mysterious lover are standing by an edge of a lake, somewhere in Middle Earth, having an interesting conversation. I'm watching from a distance, remaining unseen or just not there at all. Fiore (original character) falls into the lake by some unknown force and her elven prince is quick to save her. With a flash of bright light and a blur of colors, I'm sent off to another location. The Feudal Era in the body and mind of Future Trunks!  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Crossovers: Lord of the Rings/Dragonball Z/Inu Yasha (not really, just the Feudal Era like scenes)  
  
When (August 17, 2003/Sunday): I had this dream sometime around the middle of my sophomore year in high school. Sorry that I can't remember exactly when, but I could look it up in my old lit. journal that I wrote this dream in.  
  
Note: I may tweek some of the details in my dream to make this story easier for my readers to understand and to make it more story like. By the way, RoGuE X is just a name I call my journal and fanfiction log.  
  
Disclaimer: When have I ever owned Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, Toriyama's Dragonball Z, and Takahashi's Inu Yasha? You guessed it, never! But, Legolas' mysterious lover and palace where Future Trunks is trapped was created by my dream and own mind.  
  
RoGuE X: By All Means  
  
~Scene One~  
  
An elven prince and his lover are standing, holding each other, out by the side of a beautiful lake on a sun, shiny day (somewhere in Middle Earth). The two are proclaiming their eternal love for each other before Legolas is off to leave for the Undying Lands, Valinor. The eyes are beyond crying, for they knew this day would come soon.  
  
The prince makes one more promise before his time in this great country is up, is that he would come back for her when the time is right. No matter what it took. Fiore, the wicca (witch) that had his heart forever, bows her head in sorrow trying not to cry. Suddenly, she could feel a gentle touch caressing her skin, brushing aside her long, auburn locks away from her face. Slowly, Fiore opens her blue-green eyes to be immediately gazing into the shocking emerald eyes of Legolas standing close to her. Both their eyes lock for a few seconds, before the elf leans in and gently covers his soft lips over hers.  
  
Legolas knew that he shouldn't be kissing her right now, but he couldn't help himself. Although it would only add more pain to his already aching heart, he could never resist falling and being in love with his fair maiden. At times, Legolas found himself wondering how did he ever get so lucky as to loving Fiore? Well, those memories could be recollected later, right now he just wanted to feel her lips one last time against his.  
  
Out of no where, a bright flash of white light consumes my vision of the two lovers from my lord of the rings story that has not yet to come and into darkness being swept off to an unknown location.  
  
~Scene Two~  
  
As soon as the teleporting had come, it quickly stopped. Suddenly, half of my left leg starting feeling quite numb. Curious as to see why, I slowly open my eyes just in case it's going to be something from a nightmare before me. To my great surprise, my gaze meets a huge, golden statue of some important man or animal reflecting back an image of myself. Trying to shift to a standing position, I discover that my clothes feel different and that there was a few extra feet and inches to my height. Huh? My eyes quickly flicker back to the shining statue to find someone that wasn't me in the reflection!  
  
A young man with floppy lavender hair and dressed in sweats and a simple jeans jacket was staring right back at me. Getting a brain, I recognized him as Future Trunks from my favorite anime, Dragonball Z! Not taking the time to celebrate about that wonderful factor that I'm in the body and mind of the demi-saiyan, I move my now baby blue eyes to see as to why my left leg was numb.  
  
My eyes widen in surprise when I found that the part of the leg past the knee wasn't visible! I try a couple of tugs to release it, but I soon found out that that was bad move. As I immediately grimace from the immense numbness shooting throughout my leg, I came to a conclusion that my leg was somehow being held in this statue.  
  
Alarmed, I look frantically about my location to see if I could find any nearby person to help me. My oceanic orbs were now flickering about a room in the rich, fancy style of a palace from Japan's Feudal Era (as in it looked like something from the anime of Inu Yasha). I was stuck to a statue in some large hallway lined with numerous paintings and carpets of crimson and gold covering the wooden hallway.  
  
Just as I was stupidly making the notion to go over to examine the marvelous paintings of landscapes and legendary warriors, thankfully I was stopped by the way the images of dried paint transfigured into shadowy mists of mysterious dark wraith or ghost like forms. The ghostly figures floated away from their canvious entrapments and began to float about the hallway. Their bodies were almost see through, except for the black mists and flaring crimson eyes that was in the form of a ring wraith (like in The Lord of The Rings). As the gathering was about to float away to elsewhere in the great palace, my allergies decided to act up and make me sneeze.  
  
Even though it wasn't an explosively loud one, apparently it was just enough to make all of those eerie figures whip around and look straight at me! Not having seen another living soul in their ages of being dead, the wraiths float towards the distressed demi-saiyan.  
  
Taking that as a sign that they were going to attack, I raised my right hand towards my right flank of wraiths. Remembering an attack that Goku had used during the Ginyu Saga, I yelled with as much force that I could muster into my voice, "HAH!" I held my position for a time, but nothing happened. Since the "forced wind" attack had failed, I converted my energy and focused the flow to the palm of my outstretched hand. Although I could feel the heat of my chi flowing to my hand, no blue nor yellow sphere of energy formed there. Why?! (Of all the times I wanted to dream that I was a saiyan, my battle techniques didn't work!)  
  
As I frantically searched my brain for every memory for the most powerful battle technique from every Dragonball Z episode that I can remember watching, out of no where a sudden noise of crunching wood and a flash of bright blue light came thundering through the ceiling. I held my arm up to shield my eyes as most of the dark figures cleared the way or flew off in fright. Once the light and debree cleared, I let my arm flop to my side to see who had done that. A saiyan, a youkai (demon)?  
  
Standing underneath of the hole in the roof and atop the pile of wood bits was Gohan (at age 16)! Without a moment's hesitation, Goku's son weaved past and through dark wraiths to come to Trunks' (my) rescue. As he came to a screeching halt before me, Gohan aimed an out stretched hand to blast away the portion of the statue holding me captive. "Get a move on, Trunks!" the younger teen yelled at me, as the bits of metal cleared and me standing frozen in shock to see my foot again, free of any numb notion.  
  
Once my brain finally registered that order, I centered all of my energy into taking flight. Aside from being happy to be able to fly at least and escape, I was partially still upset that Gohan could use his energy to blast wraiths into oblivion when I couldn't. As I made my exit through the wide opened ceiling, Gohan soon appeared by my side.  
  
"What the heck happened to your powers back there, Trunks?" asked Gohan as soon as we were about nearly half a mile away from the palace and nearing the gates that surrounded the place. Just as I was about to answer, a huge explosion and smoke came flaring up about the palace from behind. When I looked back, the younger saiyan filled me in, "I sent a special dodin-pa straight towards their explosives storage room." Gohan raised a finger and pretend to blow smoke away from his imaginary gun barrel.  
  
Floating backwards and sitting Indian style in the sky, I just shrugged and answered his first statement, "To the Grand Kai and Kami above, I really don't know, Gohan." He soon joined me in sitting on air and watching the smoke clear from the mysterious palace.  
  
*Scene soon fades and that's the end of this dream called "By All Means"*  
  
~Author's Note~  
  
In the first scene, I edited out the last conversation between Leoglas and Fiore. I didn't feel like writing the part of where she fell into this mucky lake and came out looking like a cursed pirate from "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" movie. Didn't seem appealing to me to have Legolas telling this distorted version of Fiore that he still loved her, no matter what she looked like. (Although that was sending a good message.)  
  
I was going to do explanations of how I interpreted this dream, but I don't feel like it right now. (Ain't I lazy, no? *laughs*) I'm just going to say that some of these movies and stories were in my dream because of the ways I was thinking up fics for them. Like, Legolas and Fiore are from this major "Lord of the Rings" romance story I had been planning for ages and would've been my first story before "Lady Scarlet." Also, I have a Dragonball Z romance/action story also, but that idea didn't come to way later.  
  
After you read this and if you have the time, could you all please read my X-Men: Evolution and my Dragonball Z/Harry Potter crossover stories? If you do, thanks a lot for that favor!  
  
Answer To Last Dream's Reviews:  
  
Ria Cola: I'm so sorry that I won't be continuing "The Blood Collector" dream. Since I'm not carrying it on, I decided to add it into this collection of dreams/fanfiction. Yeah, some parts of my dreams can seem dull, but that's how they happen! The details can be as clear as day, and some very vague that I have to make up stuff to make them easy to understand concepts.  
  
Kristy: I hope to hear your lovely dream interpreting soon! 


End file.
